Wuhtehfuh Era
The Wuhtehfuh era follows the universe existing within the Movie continiuty very closely, however taking place in the fictional city of Wuhtehfuh in Anystate, and almost entirely existing only in the episode of the webshow WTF? called A Robot in Disguise. This continuity states that Mission City exists in Anystate, very close to Wuhtehfuh Town. Primus exists in this universe, though only appearing briefly. Unicron likewise exists, shown briefly as he used his powers to revive Megatron as Galvatron. Characters of the Wuhtehfuh era Autobots The Cybertronians who protect humans are autonomous robotic organisms. They prefer Autobots. *Bumblebee, Sam's guardian '09 Camaro *Booster, the spy-on-Serge-MP3-player-turned ally *Elita One, the pink Cadillac former leader of Cybertron's females *Etaoin, the quadruple-changing leader of Team Ares *Grimlock, the secretly genius t. rex/Vermeer T-658 *Ironhide, Optimus's GMC Topkick weapons specialist *Jazz, the Hardtop Pontiac Solstice GXP hipster *Longarm, the kindhearted GMC "Mike's Towing" tow truck *Metroplex, the giant, soft-spoken Wuhtehfuh Town Center Mall *Optimus Prime, Peterbuilt 379 leader of the Autobots and greatest Cybertronian ever *Primus (briefly), the one who gave life to the Transformers and the planet who sustains it *Ratchet, Optimus's H2 Search & Rescue chief medical officer *Seaspray, the sea-loving, sea-fighting airboat *Slag, the Triceratops/altmode who is surprisingly an Autobot *Sludge, the dim-witted Apatosaurus/cherry picker *Snarl, the unsociable loner Stegasaurus/altmode *Swoop, the good-natured Pterodactyl/Sea-landing plane *Wheeljack, the Saab Aero-X scientist *Wiretap, the spy-on-Serge-cell-phone-turned ally Decepticons *Armada, a V-22 Osprey helicopter rebirth of Brawl and servant of Cyclonus *Barricade, the evil Cop Car *Cyclonus, a ressurected V-22 Osprey helicopter Blackout *Dispensor, the former Real Gear Robot-turned-Decepticon Mountain Dew vending machine *Frenzy, the spasmatic radio *Flamewar, the triple-bike combiner who is Bumblebee's old flame (no pun intended) *Galvatron, the pure evil Cybertronian jet *The Heralds of Unicron (briefly), the crab and bat allies who unwillingly serve Unicron *Hook, crane perfectionist surgeon mechanic guy *Long Haul, dump truck who never gets to fight for some time, but always wants to *Mixmaster, cement mixer who's a literal nutty professor *Ravage the radio/pantherbot brother of Rumble and Frenzy *Rumble, Frenzy's equally-spasmatic brother who shares his altmode *Scorponok, the Cybertonian scorpion and silver Chevrolet Avalanche *Scourge, one half of Bonecrusher who is now a blimp *Shockwave, the AH-64 Apache copter/artillery cannon slave to logic *Soundwave, the beat-dropping monotone-voiced Balkan MK 6 *Starscream, the Galvatron-hating F-22 Raptor *Sweep, the other half of Bonecrusher who serves the first half and shares his altmode *Scavenger, power-shovel bot with low self-esteem *Scrapper, front-end loader leader of the Constructicons *Unicron (briefly), the id to Primus's ego, and his moon *Waspinator, a Chevy Camaro and giant wasp who is the universe's ragdoll Mini-Cons Autobot-allied *Shrdlu Real Gear Robots *Ding Kong *Cutting Edge Humans *Mikaela Banes *Adele Lamm *William Lennox *Meghan Mygrave *Serge Mygrave *Reggie Simmons *Axle Turanto *Judy Witwicky *Ronald Witwicky *Sam Witwicky Locations of the Wuhtehfuh era Planets *Earth *Cybertron Cities *Mission City (briefly shown) *Wuhtehfuh Factions of the Wuhtehfuh era *Autobots *Decepticons Spacecraft of the Wuhtehfuh era Technology of the Wuhtehfuh era *AllSpark Fragment (worn as a necklace by Optimus, hanging from rear-view mirror in Vehicle Mode) Miscellany Jokeformers Category:Eras